Hydrofire Chasm
Hydrofire Chasm is the 12th main course in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars and is the main water level of the hack. Located in the interior of the Shine Tower, this level requires 85 stars to enter. To enter the star, go through the star door with the giant #12 above it to enter a very small room. In here is a singular blue picture which warps Mario to the level. Layout The Chasm is a very simple level. It is located in the middle of a grey mountain which has flooded with water. The main path goes around the mountain, which has very add curvature to it. Going across and up the many circular brown grounds will lead Mario into a cave. At the other side Mario will reach the very top of the level. Underwater is an expansive cave system which is very maze like. There are also stalagmites which poke out of the water. In a corner of the level is a solitary cave where Wiggler is reluctantly holding another star for Bowser. Missions Star 1: Wiggler's Grotto Wiggler holds the first star, which means it is slightly annoyed at Mario for no actual reason. Wiggler is located in its own room separated from the rest of the cavern. Jump into the water and swim behind the start (where the camera panned to when the cutscene happened) to reach the cave. Wall kick to the top and head into the cave. Jump on Wiggler three times and obtain the star. Star 2: Deep Sea Dive This is the first of two stars which force Mario to navigate a small underwater maze. Head into the water and swim down and enter the underwater tunnel. Head past the Boss Bass into the hole to the left. Look for a row of coins against the wall and swim upwards. Follow this passage past some Amps until there is a choice of paths. Technically both lead the same place, but head past the downwards hole to the end and swim to the end of this path. At the end is a hole that Mario can swim down with the star in a little notch near the top of the drop. Star 3: Chamber of Fire Mario must navigate the cliffs and go through a small cave to reach the top of the cavern. Follow the side of the cliffs until Mario reaches a rounded portion where he must wall kick into an awkwardly placed Chuckya to get higher. Pass the Blue Coin Switch and continue to follow the path past the red coins, and reach the cave at a higher part of the level. Enter the room and climb up the rounded platforms against the walls, avoiding the Kuromame's homing fire. Wall kick to the upper area of the cave and run to the exit path, which has metal crates over a very oddly sloped floor. Falling off the boxes and slipping into the center trough will most likely lead to a softlock since Mario will never recover his footing, though if running he has a few frames to jump dive onto another box. Exit the cave and grab the star in the center of the highest area. Star 4: In the Cliff Head back up to the upper area at the end of the cave system. Instead of grabbing the obvious star on the central platform, look towards the cliff wall to see the fourth star. While Mario can scale the notches in the wall, it is much easier to just long jump to it. Star 5: Deeper Sea Dive The second star in the underwater maze is indeed slightly farther down, but very close to the last one. Head back into the underwater maze and swim to the end after the second spinning heart. At the end of the passage Mario can either go straight or swim downwards. Dive deeper and you will reach another long hallway with a secondary passage which leads deeper. At the bottom of this deepest passage is the star. If Mario chooses to go straight, it will lead him to the shaft where the other star is located, which leads back where Mario made the first choice. Star 6: Heated Coin Search Mario must collect 8 red coins located in the cavern. Seven of the Eight are located on checkered Shrinking platforms, which slowly get smaller once Mario stands on them until they fully disappear. If certain ones disappear, Mario can not reach the ones in the back. To grab any you can not get, navigate to the top of the level and jump onto them from above. The last one is located on the starting platform behind Mario. Once Mario collects all 8, the star appears on a ledge under the Shrinking Platforms. If you fall in this area prematurely, Mario can get back up by wall kicking off the wall and landing on the one of the closer platforms to the ledge. However, if the closest ones are gone, he must swim back to shore and start again. Hidden Palace Clue The second clue to the lost secret level is in a hole in the cliffside, under the entrance to the chamber of fire. Jump off the ledge in front of it to find the clue. "The Warp is not in a Place with Lava". Enemies * Chuckya * Lakitu * Kuromame * Goomba * Rotating Amp * Skeeter * Bubba Bass Trivia * The clue may not seem like it is helpful, but there are a total of 6 Main levels with lava as well as 5 Secret Levels. ** In addition it may be misleading since the location it is in DOES have lava, just not the same color. ** It was most likely worded like this to specifically rule out Icefire Caverns (and to a lesser extend, The Abyss). * The red coin counter on the pause screen does not work on this level. * Like many Wiggler fights, the insect references his battle with Mario in the original Mario 64. * Even though the stage has a very similar name to Icefire Caverns, there is a lack of fire or lava in the stage. ** The only source of fire are about 3 Kuromames. Category:Level Category:Location Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Water Level Category:Music-Paper Mario